Skylanders Lost Forever
'''Skylanders Lost Forever '''is a game created by Kidboy24. It focuses on the Lostlanders, a new type of Skylander which has the ability to revive and give health to other Skylanders. Plot (Console) When the Skylanders were banished to Earth, there was eight other Skylanders that were also banished but never found. At earth you found something in the bush, new Skylanders! You put them your portal in which they come to life. Meanwhile Kaos had broken out of his trap and was busy planning his next evil plot. He figured out that to destroy Skylands, he had to destroy the Skylanders' only hope to saving the world: Flynn, Eon and the portal master at home. Luckily you have the power to stop him. The Skylanders go to Flynn's ship where they meet Flynn, Tessa, Cali, Brock, Auric and Hugo ready to start your adventure. (3DS) Up above Skylands was a dragon. A dragon called Spyro. He was a Skylander who protected Skylands. One day visiting Flynn, he saw a note. It was from Brock. It said to meet him at the tallest tree immediately. Spyro went only to find nothing. Suddenly, the Lostlanders appeared. Spyro and the Lostlanders searched for Flynn near the tree. They couldn't find him. There was only one person who could have him, Kaos. So with help from Tessa and Hugo, they set out to find him... What's New? *8 New Lostlanders *10 New Core Skylanders *8 Returning Skylanders *8 Lightcore Skylanders *36 Trappable Villians *8 New Minis *BROCK'S ARENA CHALLENGES RETURN! *BATTLE MODE RETURNS! *Brand New Giant Chests *Swap Zones Return! *Feat Of Strength! *Elemental Gates Don't Require Trap Masters! *8 New Eon's Elite Skylanders Lostlanders *Gas-Pro (Undead) *Choc 'o' Choc (Tech) *Flusher (Water) *FireWillWork (Fire) *The Bolt (Earth) *Abrakadabra! (Magic) *Paper Guy (Air) *Green Bug (Life) Core *Eye-Death (Undead) *Po-Ta-To (Tech) *Human Fish (Water) *Bob (Fire) *Harder[ (Earth) *Magico! (Magic) *Hero (Air) *Daisy (Life) *Sunster (Sun) *Batty (Moon) Series 4 *Play Spyro (Magic) *Erupting Eruptor (Fire) *Free Trigger Happy (Tech) *Trapping Warnado (Air) Series 3 *Snowboarding Chill (Water) *Speeding Fright Rider (Undead) *Million Pieces Zook (Life) Series 2 *Croc Dino-Rang (Earth) Lightcore *Lightcore Wrecking Ball (Magic) *Lightcore Whirlwind (Air) *Lightcore Trigger-Happy (Tech) *Lightcore Grim Reeper (Undead) *Lightcore Terrafin (Earth) *Lightcore Ignitor (Fire) *Lightcore Zap (Water) *Lightcore Zoo Lou (Life) Minis *CountToTen (Tech, Countdown) *Ghost Toaster (Undead, Ghost Roaster) *Crying Small (Air, Lightning Rod) *Warm (Fire, Hot Head) *Smile (Water, Chill) *Starfall (Magic, Starstrike) *Shroombroom (Life, Shroomboom) *Must Hard (Earth, Crusher) Starter Packs (Console) Choc 'o' Choc, Daisy, Trap Team Portal, Two Water Traps, Poster, Cards, Game (3DS) Flusher, Spry, Swap-Force Portal, Poster, Cards, Game Levels #The Core Of Light (Water Trap: Water Chomp, Shape Change) #Flynn's New Messy Ship (Magic Trap: Heat Seeker, Eye Guy) Note: 3DS Version is titled Tessa's New Messy Ship since Flynn just isn't in the game till the last chapter. #Candy Land (Life Trap: Glumshanks, Sheep Mage) #Troll Retirement Home (Undead Trap: Bone Kaos, Ghost Mage) #Mama? (Earth Trap: Terrashark, Digger) #Kaos' Fortress Of Supreme Evil #Attack On Woodburrow! (Fire Trap: Fire Chompy Master, FireTruck) #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA Category:Games